First and Last Kiss
by RheaBay
Summary: Hermione wants Ron to be her first and last kiss...read and find out! One-shot. UPDATED!


**First and last kiss**

**(R/Hr H/G)**

**Story: Hermione wants Ron to be her first and last kiss...read and find out! One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to the genius Joanne Katherine Rowling. Not me. She is not me. However much I wish to be...I am not her, and she is not me. Understood? Good. Now, on with the story!**

**Well, here we are. All four of us. I'm his arms. His strong, manly arms. I love him. Always have, always will. I've never felt this way about anybody. Ever. He's never said that he loves me, but I know he does. Well, I've never told him either. But I plan to. Very soon. Harry's got Ginny in his arms too. I can't help but put a smile on my face. He's fought for her since fifth year, unconsciously maybe, but he still did. And hear we are. Voldemort's gone. We're just sitting here in The Burrow. Sitting in front of the fire and drinking Mrs. Weasley's Magical Hot Cocoa. This is perfect. **

**Harry didn't want to go back to Number twelve Grimmald Place. I don't blame him. It's very nasty there. But I know that's not why he wants to go back. Sirius. Sirius Black. Great man. I didn't know him all that much, but when we did talk...Wow. He understood people. He was the first person I told about how much I love Ron. He said he wasn't surprised. He said he could tell, as everybody else could. Ha! People knew before we did, I think. Harry knew since fourth year. **

**The Yule Ball. That was a half-fun night. I had a very good time with Viktor, but I kept thinking he was Ron. I wanted it to be Ron. I just wouldn't admit that. Not even to myself. Huh, so juvenile of me. **

**I remember perfectly clear how Ron told me he liked me. It was seventh year, right during the battle. Not war, battle. Harry and Voldemort had disappeared. I was very scared. Ron and I kept fighting Death Eaters. One almost killed me. He, Lucious Malfoy, was right in the middle of the incantation and Ron ran right in front of me and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" That was the first person he ever killed. I, with the permission of the Minister of Magic, got to award him the Order of Merlin, First Class. That was the first time I ever saw Ron cry. Well, after the award ceremony we, Harry, Ron and I, were walking up a staircase to the Common room. Harry had said that he needed to 'take care of something' and ran back down the steps. He didn't know we could see him take Ginny in his arms at the bottom of the steps and kiss her. Well, as Ron and I walked, he finally said something. **

**"Hey, Hermione?"**

**"Yes?" I answered him. He didn't say anything, instead he just took me in his arms, much like Harry did to Ginny, and kissed me.**

**That was the best moment of my life. I had been, admittedly unaware, waiting for this for seven years. Seven years. I didn't even snog Krum. I wished for Ron to be my first, and last, kiss. **

**It was very late, roughly around 3:30 am, at The Burrow now. Ron unexpectedly started getting up, me in his arms still. **

**"Ron! What are you doing?" I asked half-yelling. **

**"Shh" he replied roughly. "I'm hungry." And he was. He carried me into the kitchen and set me down on the edge of the table and started kissing my neck. This was nice, until he started moving down. **

**"Ron," I said to him. "Ron, I'm not ready for this." He stopped and looked up at me. God he looked adorable. **

**"Okay, that's fine." He looked and sounded really sincere. I sat there shocked at his reaction. **

**'Why didn't he fight with me? This is so weird', I thought to myself. "Umm, excuse me?" I asked. **

**"I said," he replied. "okay. If your not ready, that's fine." I looked at him a little longer. **

**"Thank you." Was all I could manage to say. I apparently stilled looked shocked, because Ron finally gave me an explanation. **

**"Hermione, if I do something you don't want me to do, then...well, then I might lose you. I couldn't live with myself if I did something stupid to lose you." I kissed him on the cheek, and he hugged me. We broke apart soon and he stood me up, then, he knelt down...on one knee. **

**"Hermione," he said. I had tears in my eyes. "I love you, and I always have. I love our relationship and I love that we are finally together. I love that you think any book, no matter on what, is a book worth reading. I love that you push me to do my job. Whether it be school, or just being with you. Yes Hermione, being with you is my job...Is my privilege. The only thing I hate is that," **

**'Uh oh,' I thought to myself. I think he saw the worried expression on my face, and he carried on quickly. **

**"…the only thing I hate is that I didn't have you sooner." **

**'Oh thank God.' I started to lean down and kiss him then he said, **

**"Hold on, not yet, I'm not done. My goodness Hermione. You take things too quickly." I laughed a little. **

**"Okay where was I?" he asked. **

**"Umm, didn't have me sooner." I replied. **

**"Oh right," he continued. "Well, will you marry me?" He said, sounding almost casual. **

**'What? Is this happening to me? Am I gonna marry Ron? Of course I am. I love him' I thought to myself. **

**"Yes. Oh yes. Oh a million times yes!" I replied. He smiled and I looked at him for a while and he stood up, towering me. **

**"Umm," he said. "You can kiss me now, I'm done with what I have to say." I didn't even have time to laugh. He pulled me towards him and he kissed me, softly, but so deep and passionate. **

**'CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!' We heard and broke apart and turned around to see Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway laughing and clapping. Ginny came running up to me and hugged me and whispered into my ear **

**"There ya go girl! I told you!" We laughed and broke apart so I could hug Harry and so Ginny could hug her brother. **

**"'bout time." Harry whispered to me. **

**"Yeah," I said. "What about you and Ginny?" I asked more out loud then I intended. **

**"Well," Harry said skeptically, and stepped back. "We, uh, are engaged!" Excitement filled the room! We all hugged each other again and I kissed Ron and Ginny kissed Harry. We all sat at the kitchen table and talked and laughed. **

**'Well,' I said to myself. 'I wanted Ron to be my first and be last kiss.'...He was.**

**THE END!!!! Hoped you liked it! comment please! Good or bad. Hee! I like this one too! I know it's kinda 'proud' to like my own things, but I ain't boastin..."Hey everybody, look! I write fanfiction! What do you do?"**

**~Chandler**


End file.
